


Scarface: Bullets and Demons (Prototype Pilot)

by MisterMidnight



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Scarface (1983)
Genre: Brutality, Gen, One Shot, Possible Story?, Prequel, Swearing, Young Cherri Bomb, a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterMidnight/pseuds/MisterMidnight
Summary: Tony Montana has been in Hell for a couple decades now and has managed to make quite a name for himself. He has a near death grip on the west side of the pentagram and things are looking really good. Alongside his up and coming trusted soldier Sherry, he has big plans for the underworld. That is, until he decides to raise his cocaine prices exponentially and Katie Killjoy has something to say about it. Shit hits the fan, but who will have the last laugh?





	Scarface: Bullets and Demons (Prototype Pilot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, I've been on a huge Scarface trip lately and after having Tony himself make a cameo appearance in my other story Aiden's Highway to Hell, I just wanted to get it out of my system and make something with Mr. Montana in a more prominent role. Sometimes you just need a break from the usual, ya know? This particular piece will be a standalone one shot, but has a very real possibility of being made into a full story later on down the road if it ends up being any good. Canonically, this would take place before Aiden's Highway to Hell and would serve as a prequel to Hazbin Hotel. I kind of did this on a whim without much planning, so I apologize if it's not all that spectacular. If it gets a full story treatment, it will be a lot more thorough and nuanced.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this little commercial break from Aiden Pearce! Chapter 15 will be coming out soon!

Tony Montana sat in the gigantic chair in his office, gazing mindlessly through the doorway to his office. As he lazily swept his vision from one side of the room to the other, the wolf demon grew more and more impressed at the new world around him. He still couldn’t quite believe it: he was in Hell, yet he felt as if he was somehow still in Miami. The construction crew managed to build almost an exact carbon copy of the very place he once called his home… and his grave. It was all there: the horseshoe shaped staircase, the luscious red interior that radiated through the main hall, the sparkling gold statue directly in the center that read “The World Is Yours”, even the blue fountain just in front of it that contrasted sharply but beautifully with the rest of the room was there, the water as still and calm as Montana himself. 

Putting a Cohiba cigar in his mouth and straightening the collar on his black shirt hiding underneath his cream suit, he smiled to himself. Sure, he had a bad break back on Earth, what with taking a shotgun blast to the back and drowning in his own fountain of blood and water. But here, it was totally different. No more Frank, that fucking cocksucker, no more Sosa, that fucking snake, none of them. He didn’t even need his old buddies or sister with him, they just slowed him down anyhow. 

No, this was now HIS empire, HIS slice of the seedy yet delicious pie known as the Valley of the Damned. The wolf had a steel grip on the west side of the pentagram, and he was planning on doing what any good businessman would do: expand. At the rate he was making money now, there was nothing in his mind that could stop him. Between the yeyo factories, the weapon shops he had scattered about, the club known as Sinnerz, and of course the new hotel and casino that was being built, the Montana, money was no stranger to the wolf demon. He took a hearty puff on the cigar, perking up as he heard footsteps coming up the leftmost set of stairs. A soft knocking brought the kingpin back to reality as he peered over at one of his many monitors to see who it was.

“Come in,” invited Tony, smiling warmly as a short girl with long flowing blonde hair and one large eye walked into the room. She was wearing a pair of acid-washed jeans and a very bright red tee, a pair of black jelly sandals adorning her feet. She strolled into the roomy office, grinning widely as she gave the wolf a thumbs up.

“All of the goods got delivered, bossman,” the girl started, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from Tony’s desk. “The clients were real happy to have their old brand back. They started to complain about the price, but I let them know their place.” Tony smiled and pulled a thick stack of hundreds out of his back pocket and slid it across the desk to the young girl.

“Excellent work, chica. There’s your cut, as promised.” The girl took the money with pleasure, however her smile slowly faltered, eliciting a concerned look from her boss. “Something bothering you, sunshine? You look troubled.” The girl looked away from the wolf demon, sighing.

“No… well yeah, kinda. I don’t know….”

“Oh, come on now, Sherry,” replied Tony, his tone softening. “Don’t be like that. You know you can always talk to Uncle Tony. What’s going on?”

“Well…” started Sherry, fidgeting with her hands a bit and still refusing to look her employer in the eyes. “It’s just… I’ve been doing these stupid drug mule jobs for awhile now and honestly…” She finally mustered up the courage to look Tony in the eyes now. “…it’s bullshit, man. I need some real money and these weed deliveries ain’t gonna cut it anymore. I want a REAL job, I wanna be out there fucking people up and blowing up stuff, shit like that. It seems like you get all the fun jobs!” She stood up from her chair and placed both hands on Tony’s desk putting her face right up to his. “Let me do the hardcore shit, Tony. Put me the fuck in, coach. I’m done with the small-time shit, I’ve been doing it for years now. I’m ready to EARN, dammit!” 

The two stared at each other for a moment, the silence around them starting to make Sherry wonder if she made a mistake in questioning Tony, although she went to every extent to make sure she didn’t show any fear when she was around him. After a few seconds of stunned silence, she was greeted by Tony’s laughter.

“You think you’re some kind of assassin or something?” asked Tony, resting his arms behind his head as he leaned back in the chair. “Don’t get a big fuckin’ head just because you happened to kill that fuckin’ junkie last week. It takes a lot more than that to do what I do, chica.” Sherry’s eyes narrowed.

“Yeah, I know. Why won’t you let me do anything important? Is it because I’m a woman? You think women can’t live the life? Is that it, Tony?” The drug lord continued smiling at her, amused and not saying a word. “You know what, fuck you! I could do anything you could!”

“You know, normally I’d tell you to watch your tongue when you talk to me,” replied Tony, his tone returning to serious. “If you were anyone else, I would have tied you to the back of my fucking car and drove through Pentagram City for mouthing off like that, but you know what? I’ll give you a chance. You got balls, Sherry. You’ve done a lot for me ever since I brought you in. You remind of myself at your age. I think you’ve got a chance to make it, even if you are a woman.” Tony explained, a smirk returning to his lips. “I’ll set up a big job for you soon. If you can show me you’re capable, I’ll be more than happy to pay you some good money. Hell, maybe I’ll even teach you, you can be my student. How’d you like that, huh?” The blonde demon beamed at Tony, a toothy grin spreading across her face.

“Fuck that, just let me do something now! What about that Radio Demon guy? Want me to ice that asshole? I’ll even torture him, if you want.”

“Hey, don’t talk crazy,” Tony snapped, his smile disappearing quickly. “If you wanna talk crazy, I might as well sell my brand new hotel to some idiot who wants to turn it into a fucking rehab clinic so that demons can somehow go to Heaven!” Sherry couldn’t help but laugh at Tony’s reaction.

“Shit, now THAT'S crazy! Sounds like an idea for a crazy TV show!” They both laughed for a bit before simmering down again.

“You funny, Sherry” said Tony jokingly, grabbing a nearby bottle of scotch and pouring Sherry and himself a glass. “To good times and lots of money.”

“Hell yeah,” replied Sherry as both demons downed their glass in one go. Tony smiled at his possible new star once more only to find that once again Sherry’s smile faded.

“Hey, Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“Gotta be honest, man… I don’t like myself.” Tony’s eyes widened as he poured himself a second drink.

“The fuck you talkin’ ‘bout, Sherry? You’re the best… weed… salesperson I have! A real badass.”

“Not that,” replied Sherry, looking away from the kingpin. “I’m just tired of being this person, this forgettable stoner chick who isn’t even a shit stain on the history books. I look like the damn girl from next door, only trashier.” Tony found himself at a loss for words, so he nodded, allowing Sherry to continue. “I wanna give myself an overhaul, an upgrade. I don’t wanna be remembered as Mary Jane, I wanna be remembered as a real wild child, someone that nobody wants to fuck with ever again.”

“Well now,” began Tony, taking a moderate sip from his glass of scotch. “I was just like you when I first came here from Cuba. After I killed that communist pig for my green card, I got stuck bein’ a fuckin’ dishwasher in Little Havana. It sucked ass, man. Major ass. Then the fuckin’ guys I worked for wanted me to do what you’re doing now, deliverin’ weed and shit for fucking peanuts. So, I told them to shove it up their ass and give me somethin’ better, an’ they did. I went from hauling marijuana to doing cocaine deals, and even though I got fucked in the ass by those Colombians, I started making a lot more money and I started getting the power. You know why? Because I had balls. I had the balls to take what I wanted, man. And you, you’re following in my footsteps, Sherry. I didn’t settle for my shit life, and neither should you. Be who you wanna be. Maybe you can be like me one day, eh?” Sherry’s smile returned with a vengeance, even catching Tony off guard.

“Cherry Bomb.” Tony blinked at her, confused.

“What?”

“Cherry bomb, motherfucker!” Sherry shouted, standing up and pumping a fist into the air. “I like that. THAT’S who I wanna be!” 

“Isn’t that some stupid song or something?” 

“My favorite song! Duh! I always wanted to be like Joan Jett ever since I was alive. She’s my inspiration, Tony. I’m gonna be fuckin’ Cherry Bomb.”

“Come on, man” groaned Tony, rolling his eyes as Sherry folded her arms in annoyance. “At least TRY to be original. Nobody will take you seriously with a cheesy name like that.” Sherry opened her mouth to clap back at Tony but stopped herself and smirked.

“Okay then. I’ll just replace the Y in Cherry with an I. There. Problem solved.” Tony grunted again, losing interest in pushing the issue further. 

“Okay… Cherri.” Tony replied in a borderline mocking tone. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, ‘kay? I need to think about it for a bit before I send you on something big like this. The situation is still developing, anyway.”

“Pfft. Whatever.” Sassed Cherry, now strutting her way out the door. “You know I’m good for it, Montana. I’ll be here when you make the right choice.” Before he knew it, she was already gone and heading back down the stairs. The wolf sighed deeply as he pondered on the thought of Sherry, or Cherri now, being a higher up in his crew. Did he really trust her enough to let her start working her way up the ladder? Sure, he had known Cherri for a few years now, but she was still young, inexperienced. She was also a fucking loose cannon, and loose cannons never made good leaders.

But wait… he himself was a loose cannon, wasn’t he? Look where he was now! On his way to conquering Hell itself! 

Still, this was not going to be an easy decision. He wanted the best for Cherri, he really did, but she also was the daughter he never had. He couldn’t protect his sister anymore, but he could still do something right in this fucked up world and let Cherri make some money before going off and living her own life. It was sad to think about, but the wolf was very familiar with women like her. She wouldn’t stay here forever, her kind never stayed in one place for too long. They’re always looking for the next big thing, the next step to take to make a name for themselves, and Tony knew that there wasn’t anything he could do about it. It was still going to cost him resources and time to get Cherri up to his level and it would be a waste to spend them only for her to eventually just quit or worse… turn on him. He already had enough problems: he may have control of the west for now, but he wasn’t the only player in town. He had Sir Pentious, that cringeworthy and worthless snake, trying to make moves on him from the east and of course, the mysterious Radio Demon was lurking around somewhere targeting very specific people. Whoever he was, he needed to go. The last thing Tony needed was another Sosa walking about and throwing his damn weight around. 

It was going to be different this time.

“Mr. Montana, Katie Killjoy is here to see you.” The sound of his assistant’s voice through the intercom shook the wolf from his thoughts as he bolted upright. Quickly dusting himself off, he held the mic button to respond. 

“The fuck does she want?”

“Dunno. She just wants to have a word with you.”

“Okay. Make sure she ain’t packin’ and send her up.” He let go of the mic button. “Fuckin’ pain in my ass.” He stretched and made sure he had his own pistol in his drawer. He always made sure that baby was locked and loaded with special bullets coated in angelic essence, perfect for putting any demon out of existence if needed. Hell was no place to fool around, something that the wolf demon knew quite well.

Whatever Katie wanted, this probably wasn’t going to end well. She never personally visited anyone unless she was pissed. 

Within minutes, Killjoy, along with two massive bull demons accompanying her, walked through the doors that Cherri had just went through moments before. Katie was wearing a dress with a lovely shade of blue, leaving little to the imagination above the waistline as most of her dresses were, with blue lipstick to match. She was tall, taller than Tony remembered, so much so that she had to duck a bit just to be able to clear the doorway as she walked in. Tony stared at the news anchor as she approached, her plastic smile annoying him to no end. This wasn’t his first rodeo with her.

Although she was a real bitch, her beauty did not go unnoticed by the kingpin.

“Ah, Miss Killjoy!” greeted Tony, trying his best to sound enthusiastic. “My best customer! What brings you here to my home? Don’t you have a murder to report or something?”

“Nice to see you too, Tony!” returned the sickeningly sweet voice of Katie, who daintily took a seat in front of Tony’s desk. “I certainly hope I won’t have to, sweetheart! I just wanted to talk about something. Alone.” Tony felt his blood boil, holding back his rage as he nodded at the two bulls, who quickly left and shut the doors behind them. As if by magic, Katie’s saccharine smile quickly flipped upside down into a fuming scowl.

“Those stupid price hikes with your cocaine are OUTRAGEOUS!” She slammed both of her fists on the desk and leaned in close to the wolf’s face. He could feel Katie’s hot breath against his nose as she huffed in anger, baring her teeth. It was infuriating, her blatant disrespect, but at the same time, it was also rather… enjoyable. “You can’t keep doing this to me, Montana! I have to keep this figure, dammit! You have enough fucking money, quit fucking price gouging me!” At this point, Tony had started to tune her out.

He’d deal with her later, but for now, he was going to enjoy the moment while he still could. 

“Are you even listening? HEY!” She suddenly leaned back and grabbed the wolf’s face, jerking it up roughly so that he was looking right into her large and glowing pinkish red eyes. “Eyes up here, pal!” Tony smacked Katie’s hand away, leaning back in his chair and gritting his teeth. She was lucky she was a valued customer, otherwise he would have beaten the shit out of her a long time ago.

“Look, perra…” began Tony, doing everything in his power not to blow a fuse but failing in spectacular fashion. “First of all, I’ve got a fuckin’ casino to pay for, okay? Second, if you don’t like my prices, you can always go back and get the cheap crap from your little fuck buddy Trench. Third, I’m TONY FUCKIN’ MONTANA! YOU BETTER SHOW SOME RESPECT YOU FUCKING COCK-A-ROACH!” Killjoy jumped back, surprised by Tony’s sudden outburst. The surprise quickly turned back to rage, however, as she quickly drew her own pistol out, aiming right for the wolf’s forehead.

How the fuck did she get through security with that? 

“Don’t you EVER mention that prick’s name to me! I oughta splatter your little Cuban brains all over these fucking walls!” Tony quickly raised his hands in surrender, softening his expression.

“You’re right. I apologize.” 

“What??” Katie kept the firearm levelled at Tony’s head, confused but not trusting the situation, either.

“You’re right. I’ve been gettin’ real greedy lately. It comes with the territory, ya know?” Tony’s voice almost instantly changed from hostile to apologetic, his hands remaining in the air as Katie continued to stare at him, broiling with anger. “You want a discount? I’ll give you a discount. A nice big fat one, too.”

“You really think I’m gonna fall for that, shithead?”

“Fall for what? I’m just tellin’ you the truth, girl. I’ll do you a solid, okay? I’ll let you keep buying for my old prices, just you, because you’re very special. In return, though, you gotta help promote my new resort on your TV show. Long as you keep advertising for it, you pay the lower price. We gotta deal?” Katie paused, lowering the gun slightly as she marinated on the offer.

“Fine. But you better be serious about this, Montana. I know how you operate, and I’m not gonna put up with your bullshit. I’m much too famous to be dealing with this shit.”

“No problem but listen, we gotta pick a new place to meet. Dealers are starting to pick up on the old spot, so we gotta meet somewhere else for the delivery. Let me write it down for you…” Katie nodded, lowering her gun further as Tony opened his drawer, one arm still up in the air as he reached around. 

“Ah, here it is.” 

The wolf quickly pulled his hand out from the drawer, brandishing his trusty modified M1911 and emptying the entire clip into Katie’s midsection before she could react, sending her tumbling to the floor. She screamed in agony, holding her stomach as she kicked her legs wildly. Tony wasted no time in getting up and walking over to her, kneeling down to the floor.  
“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU’RE FUCKIN’ WITH, HUH? THIS IS MY HOUSE, YOU STUPID FUCK! MY HOUSE! I AM… TONY… FUCKING… MONTANA!!!!” As he shouted each word, he walked around the incapacitated Killjoy and stomped with full force on a different limb, making sure that Katie felt the same sickening amount of pain with each stomp. Katie started crying, continuing to howl in anguish.

“You fucking asshole! I’ll kill you! I’ll fucking KILL YOU! I’ll give you a war you’ll never forget! I know people, Tony. Powerful people!”

“Oh yeah?” He stopped what he was doing and walked over to Katie’s head, kneeling. “What was that you said? I don’t think I heard you right, chica.”

“I said go fuck yourself!” She spit right in the kingpin’s eye, sending him stumbling back a bit.

“Okay. That’s what I thought you said.” He walked back over and began stomping right on the reporter’s face repeatedly. “Suck on this, you stupid fuck! You think you can just waltz in here and tell me how to run my business?? Think again, motherfucker! I don’t care how famous you are! FUCK YOU!” He gave the injured Katie one more good stomp before picking up her arms and dragging her out of the office and towards the left staircase. “If you want my shit, you’ll pay MY prices! That’s how it works, you fuckin’ whore!” With a hefty shove of his foot, he sent the news anchor tumbling down the stairs, hitting the floor with a solid thud. He whistled, grabbing the attention of the two bodyguards who had first escorted the reporter up. “Get that fuckin’ cock-a-roach out of my house!” Without another word, Tony stormed back into his office, slamming his doors shut.

The wolf walked past his desk, opening the hidden door on the wall and stepping out onto a private balcony, closing the door behind him. Feeling his anger start to subside, the wolf demon sat down on one of his very comfy chairs and started to gaze out at the skyline of Pentagram City. His smile slowly returned as he once again started to relax. The view was always great from here on the west side of Hell, the lights from the city were most visible and vibrant as ever. As far as the wolf was concerned, this was just another normal day for Tony Montana. He may have a boatload of trouble heading his way in the future… maybe. But for now, everything was perfect again, everything (and everyone) in their rightful place.

This was the life.


End file.
